When the Hurting Stops
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: Faced with the Death of her companions and the betrayal of their Captain, Jill wasn't sure which hurt worse.   JillxWesker


Summary: Faced with the Death of her companions and the betrayal of their Captain, Jill wasn't sure which hurt worse. [JillxWesker]

Something I kept thinking about while I played Jill's side of REmake.

~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~

Jill scanned the Lab while holding her gun out-right. She was tired, rundown, and so _fucking_ frazzled that she was close to just damning the entire mission and risking the forest to get out of the mansion. She paused, though, seeing all the odd monsters in the glass tubes. She hadn't seen any like these…and maybe that was better since they looked terrifying.

She paused upon seeing Wesker next to the computer. It was a relief that he was alive, but she had her suspicions; he knew something that everyone else didn't, and with Barry acting like he was, she couldn't let her guard down.

"Captain Wesker," she said, lowering her gun slightly. "Everyone's dead…and I still can't find Chris."

He glanced back at her. "Chris is fine."

"He…he is?" The relief that filled her made her knees shake. Finally, something was going right. "Then we should leave, there's something going on and-"

The click of a cocked gun made her freeze. She felt the cold metal of the tip against her head. _'Barry,'_ she thought, gritting her teeth. She hadn't made him explain, just blindly trusted him. She was such an idiot!

"Don't be mad at Barry, Jill." Wesker said, smirking. "Umbrella has him in a very tight grip. I understand that they've taken his wife and daughter, is that it?"  
Barry glowered at the Captain, and Jill felt his hand shaking. She had a feeling that was what happened…Barry would never betray S.T.A.R.S. if he had a choice.

"I'll handle her." The dirty blond went on. "You go take care of Chris. I've left him alive far too long."

He hesitated but left them alone. Jill felt her hands trembling; she wasn't one to give into feelings. It was something that was taught on the force. They were fiercely loyal, but must never give into feelings. But this…this was too much.

Forest was dead…and he had tried to kill her. She didn't know what happened to Brad; Richard had been eaten by that fucking snake, Yawn, and who knew about Alpha Team. And now, Barry and Wesker had betrayed them. It was too much.

"Why?"

He paused at whatever he was doing to look back at her. She couldn't read his expression, not with those damn sunglasses he always wore, but he seemed different. His stance almost made him look sympathetic.

"I…I saw the pictures." She said, close to pleading with him. "You worked for Umbrella…and made these things? These monsters?"

"Yes." He replied curtly. "I was a researcher."

Jill sighed. "Why betray S.T.A.R.S. though?"

He chuckled. "Are you hurt by this, Valentine? Surprised? This plan was in the making for a long time, just not like this. You've read the documents; you know why it's been the two groups. If it makes dying feel better, I will admit that I won't soon forget you."

She wasn't sure how to take that. It was on her face, apparently, since he just smirked again and went back to that damn computer. She didn't have words to say what she wanted though…she had always looked up to Wesker. Everyone on the force did. He was the youngest man to make Captain, and he never discriminated against anyone to join the teams like some of the other Higher Ups. He picked them for their skill and that was it.

When Jill first joined, she had had a crush on him. Hell, Rebecca did too, but unlike the younger girl, Jill knew it was akin to Hero Worshipping. He was good-looking, strong, and had an odd distance from everyone; and it didn't help when he offered to help her with her shooting. She wasn't bad, of course, but nothing like Chris. So, Wesker helped her.

But it all made it hurt worse.

Captain Wesker was gone; and now, she was left with someone that looked like him and spoke like him, but wasn't anything like the man in her memories. She wondered if Chris knew. If there was anyone who looked up to Wesker more than she did, it was him.

"You knew then." She muttered, meaning how she felt about him.

"Of course. It's not like any of you hid it well." He answered dryly. "And of course, I had an interest in you. How could I not?"

He gave her a look over, smirking darkly. Jill glared, hissing at him. The son of a bitch! She decided then that since he was planning on killing her anyway she might as well fight back. So, she gave in to the burning hatred that was breeding in her heart and lunged at him, attempting to round-house kick him in the face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He had grabbed her boot, and she swore his eyes seemed to flash red for the briefest of seconds. "That temper might get you into trouble."

Jill snarled. "You son of a bitch!"

She put all her body weight into the next kick, using his grip on her foot as a lift-off. Unfortunately, he saw it coming and dodged, causing her to spin right into the surrounding equipment around them. She winced, feeling the metal edge of something cut open her side.

"Ah, Jill…one of the strongest of your class…That's why I picked you for my team." Wesker purred, hitting a button on the keyboard and the glass tubing began to lift on one of the monsters behind him. "In all honesty, I'll remember you very fondly."

She stared up at him, hand over her side to slow the bleeding. The monster was hideous looking…its heart was exposed and it had a huge, ugly claw hanging from one arm. She reached for her gun that lay just in reach, but then found herself splattered in blood. Confused, she looked up to see that Wesker had been impaled on the monster's claw.

"Wes…ker?"

She didn't have time to think; she grabbed her gun and forced herself to her feet. Whatever happened, she refused to be turned into one of them. If things got bad, she was going to shoot herself first. The thought of turning on anyone of her companions was too much.

"It's not complete." She heard Wesker mutter on the ground. She didn't bother looking over at him. "They never could get the Tyrants to work properly. The T-002 was a failure…but it spawned new ideas about the T-Virus. The effects it produced were incredible."

She watched in horror as he stood up, the giant hole in his stomach nothing more than a blood stain in his uniform. Jill tried to keep them both in sight but the Tyrant swung its claw at her and she rolled out of the way.

"It's more than I thought."

This…was a nightmare.

Wesker's hair was slowing changing…his built and his…his eyes. She couldn't see them before, behind the sunglasses, but now they were obvious. His eyes glowed red, like the other zombies in the mansion, but his eyes mixed in orange and he had slitted pupils. This…this wasn't Wesker.

This was something else.

"You should get going." Wesker said to her, pulling out his magnum from some area. "The self-destruction countdown is about to go off, and if you want to die with Chris, you'd better find him. If Barry hasn't killed him yet."

"What about you?" She cursed herself for the question; why should she care? He had made it very clear he wanted her dead. "You really expect us to die in an explosion?"

"Yes." He said, casually reaching up and putting his hand through the Tyrant's heart. "You have only three minutes to get away from here."

Jill backed up slightly, not sure what to do. She wanted to find Chris, but she shouldn't leave Wesker. Not alive, at least. But a look from those red eyes and she decided that it could wait until she got the remains of her team out of the mansion and hopefully, back to Raccoon City.

"I will kill you." She said, heading for the door. "This isn't over."

Wesker smirked, the Tyrant dead at his feet. "Oh, but it is, Jill. The S.T.A.R.S. Team is wiped out and soon, you'll all be the consequence of a tragic accident."

She ran, going through the halls of the lab and up the many ladders and elevator. She met Barry and Chris outside, and they ran to the roof to get ahold of Brad. She was only faintly surprised when the Tyrant showed up to kill them. Apparently, Wesker really wanted them dead.

When they were in the Helicopter, Jill tried not to think as she watched the mansion burn. Her teammates were still down there, but at least they wouldn't be zombies anymore. And despite what Chris and Barry said, they all knew that Wesker wasn't dead. She worried about what the Virus was going to do to the man…

"It's over." Chris said. "For now."

She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Yes, it was over…and in a couple minutes they'd be back in Raccoon City were they would try to explain everything that had happened here. She didn't think anything of Richard, or Forest, or how Rebecca was crying. It was over for the next couple days.

It would be a lot longer until her heart stopped hurting.

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Some of it I really like…just a little twist on things. :D Personally, I don't believe that Wesker is dead, he'll probably pop back up somewhere in the future. But until then, I'll just have to make fanfics with him in it. :3

MRIMO


End file.
